Windows:Vista:3790.1232:winmain
}} Windows "Longhorn" build 3790 (with a build tag of 3790.1232.winmain.040819-1629) is the first "Longhorn" build compiled after the development reset. Basically, it is a rebranded Windows Server 2003 SP1 beta. There is no evidence that this is a "Longhorn" build except for references in the End-User License Agreement. It was described by Grabberslasher on his UX.Unleaked blog on 2008-05-02. This build is not functionally a Longhorn build, but since it has the Longhorn EULA (End User License Agreement), it was still distributed as a Longhorn build, and was intended to be tested as such. Microsoft has having numerous problems with the earlier Longhorn builds, including stability issues, memory leaks, and so on, and because of this, they decided to replace the current version of the underlying Windows Server 2003 codebase with a later version (Windows Server 2003 Service Pack 1, rather than Windows .NET Server 2003 Release Candidate). This build was forked from the same build of Windows Server 2003 Service Pack 1, and still retained certain characteristics from it, such as the Windows Server 2003 beta-related notice window that would appear upon logging on Features * zero-day activation - The build must be activated before log-on. * Missing Files - During setup, you will encounter a prompt that asks you where to look for some files. The default answer is the root directory of your CD-ROM drive, but you must use the i386 directory to copy those files. If not followed, a lot of applications will be missing. Leak The build has been leaked on 2011-08-14 at BetaArchive. According to mrpijey, it has been provided by an anonymous source along with this bit of information: Build: Windows Server 2003 ".NET Server" (5.2.3790.1232 Professional Beta) Compiled: 2004-08-19 This build is a pain in the neck. It should really be called 'Windows Server 2003 "We have no clue what this thing is called because Microsoft are lazy people and don't give proper names to a lot of their project reset builds" (5.2.3790.1232) (Professional Beta)'. This 3790.1232 can be considered a Windows Server 2003 Post-RTM but this particular build was built by the Winmain lab, odd for a server build. What really happened was the Winmain lab taking .NET Server 5.2.3790.1232 when Microsoft were resetting the Longhorn project and decided to toy around with it. You could call this pre-Longhorn Omega-13 if you really wanted, but there isn't really a name for this build, except for "Windows Pain in the neck". While the Longhorn EULA is in there, it isn't necessarily a Longhorn build. It was merely a test build for Microsoft to play with before they moved to Longhorn post-reset pre-beta. Let's put this on a timeline to make it understandable. '' Build 4094 declared a mess, Microsoft decide to reset the project'' '' While Microsoft decide to reset the project, it just so happens 5.2.3790.1232 happens to be the latest code'' '' Microsoft take it and tell the Winmain lab to compile it for the sole reason of playing with it'' '' Microsoft decide to use this as base and move on to begin Longhorn development'' I bet you did not understand a word of that whatsoever. Basically, this build is what Longhorn is based on, but it is not strictly Longhorn. It's basically a Server 2003 RTM with SP1 Release Candidate slipstreamed and given a Professional client SKU. This means all the server goodies were removed. ---- But there has been also another thread about the leak at BA forum. It has been started by user t764010. He provided an NFO claiming that it is a RELEASE BY "KiTTY". This user has also later leaked Windows 8 build 8888 ((((((((((() | | | MiCROSOFT WiNDOWS / _____ /| | | | CODENAME "Longhorn" / /____/ /-| | | | BUiLD 3790.winmain.040819-1629 / /--| | | | POST-RESET / /---| | |----| RELEASE BY "KiTTY" /__________/----| | | | |-----------| | | | |-----------| | | | '-----------' ------ //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// | RELEASE iNFO ... | | --- | | An old build of Windows Longhorn, this was the very first | | build to be compiled after the reset. It's the very same | | build that Grabberslasher documented at his great | | uxUnleaked blog. Similar to Windows Server 2003. | |_____________________________________________________________| | PROTECTION ... | | --- | | 1) Zero-Day Activation | | 2) Timebomb | |_____________________________________________________________| | iNSTRUCTIONS ... | | --- | | 1) Change BIOS date to 2004-08-19. | | 2) Use the following product key: | | CKY24-Q8QRH-X3KMR-C6BCY-T847Y | | 3) Boot into Safe Mode WITHOUT Networking. | | 4) Use included AntiWAT to crack activation. | | 5) Give hoarders hell for keeping this unleaked | | for so long. | |_____________________________________________________________| | MESSAGE FROM KiTTY | | --- | | This release in honor of all those who have had to deal | | with the elitist jerks who keep their old as hell boring | | builds to themselves for little to no reason. I understand | | not wanting to share new builds.. that, of course, is risky.| | But this is an old build that nobody, especially not MSFT, | | will care about. Those who have had this and other similar | | builds, get ready... this is just the beginning. There are | | more leaks on the way. | |_____________________________________________________________| | Want to donate a build? You know where to find us. | |_____________________________________________________________| \___________________________________________________________/ External links * Si vis pacem, para bellum: 5.2.3790.1232.winmain.040819-1629 * 67 screenshots of this build's setup process and first few boots from the BetaArchive screenshot gallery